invisible
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: my name is allison and i like my best friend scott. the problem is he doesn't like me the way i like him. this is my story
1. Chapter 1

do you ever like the person you like sees you differently like a sister or a brother, you like them but they don't like you that 's how i feel, my name is allison argent and i have a huge crush on my best friend scott McCall. let me list the things about him

1\. he's tall

2\. he's smart

3\. a jock

4\. a true alpha

5\. doesn't seem to notice my feelings for him

yeah i know 'your being over dramatic' but be in my shoes for like a day. he dates other girls in front of me, but when they break-up he comes to me and talks about the likes and dislikes about his ex's. do you ever feel that, i do and i don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

i know what you're thinking 'how did start?' well here's how it went.

i was the new girl at school so that means i had no friends. that's what i thought "look at hanna she is so spineless" a red head said "what a pushover" some blonde laughed i looked over to see a pale blonde walking by herself. she wore a pink sun-dress white flats a light pink headband,and her hair was long. i walked towards the front entrance till some big bullies had pushed her immediately a african girl had pushed one of the bullies "why dontcha pick on somebody ya own size" she was Jamaican. the bullies looked her and snorted i qucikly took action,and stood by the jamaican girl "yeah jerks" i crossed my arms and gave them a cold stare.

the bullies laughed and pushed me i stumble a few inches. "hey leave them alone" a voice said behind me i look back to see...scott... "uh- sorry scott we were just" scott cut them off "just leaving" the bullies quickly left. "you okay" scott asked "ya man thanks" the jamican girl said "no problem saige" scott said "you okay hanna" scott asked she nodded he smiled and walked away he must not seen me get pushed. i shrugged my bookbag onto my shoulders and quickly walk in. i was at my locker when someone tapped my shoulder i turn my head to see the girl who got shoved "thanks for standing up for me" hanna said shyly smiling "no problem" i return back to my locker when scott came over to hanna "who's your friend" scott asked "Allison tori argent" i introduced myself as i held my hand out for him to shake.

he happily took it "nice to meet you any best friend of hanna's is a best friend of mine" scott smiled " thanks...um" i didn't know his name "Scott McCall" he helped.

from that day on he introduced me to his other friends me, hanna, and saige became best friends with me and scott i was head over heels for scott

**crumby ending for this chapter i know R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

my name is scott McCall friend, star lacrosse player, and alpha. i have to say there are alot of hot girls in school but one catches my eye...allison... here are somethings i like about her

's tall

's curvy

but here's the problem, she's hottest chick in school and i can't ask a girl like that out. i love her but what if she doesn't like me back! i can't take it


	4. Chapter 4

"so you think that Tiffany took Heather's boyfriend" allison said to her best friend Hanna "i know so" the pale blonde said "uh-huh, yeah so you were snooping" allison smiled as she took a bite out of her apple. "no! i 'over heard' them talking and didn't move" hanna shrugged as she messed with her green dress "so snooping" allison shot. "yes! i was snooping" hanna hissed playfully at her best friend, allison laughed lightly at her crazy friend she and hanna are witches. hanna controls nature and has a whip as her weapon. allison controls the darkness of night, a sword slash spear is her weapon.

"oh, there's stiles" hanna squealed as she saw her crush along with scott. "oh...my...lucky...stars... is scott checking you out" hanna sassed with the light brown hair girl. "you are a lunatic, he only sees me as a...sister" it pained allison to say that but it might be true. he's dating the pretty erica ryes, she's a cold blooded diva. "shut your mouth he likes you" hanna sneered as saige plopped next to allison, "we talking about scott" saige said as she ate the mystery meat.

"yes! i'm saying that he likes her, but sadly he's dating erica" hanna coughed erica's name, allison only rolled her eyes and looked over to the farther table. the entire gang was looking and whispering, "hanna shut up they're watching" allison hissed as the three girls got up and dumped their meals. they quickly walked to the female locker room luckily it was empty. "ya worrying to much, to much stress on ya" saige said as she leaned against the locker "they were watching and listening" allison moaned. "how do you" hanna was cut off "i'm not going in there" stiles' voice slipped under the door "come on no is looking besides they might be talking about you" erica hissed.

the door handle jiggled and shook, allison dragged the girls out into the field as the door opened they ran under the bleachers. "this is stupid we're not even talking partly them" hanna slurred, allison slumped in the grass "this is so humiliating i'm running from the McCall pack" allison whined "it can't worst" saige said as she looked at the forest. suddenly black clouds floated in a the wind screamed in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

laughing evil laughing was echoing outside I got up and peeked from the bleachers the pack was staring at the sky also the wind howled and swirled as the black clouds started to sink. i thought it was a tornado but it never spun, no it formed something first a blob then it became more clear it turned into a body. brown eyes popped from the clouds as it smiled, the clouds cleared as it showed a boy around scott's age stand there with a evil smile. it was a guy, he was tan,tall, well built, his hair was a mixture of blood red and brown, he wore a black leather jacket, an ocean blue shirt under the jacket, gray pants, and black converse. "hi" his voice was very smooth and sweet, it sent chills down my spine.

then something amazing happens erica and lydia instantly walk over to him with lazy, love struck smiles. scott grabs erica as aiden grabs lydia the ywo snap out of their love struck daze. "who are you" scott snarled holding erica close that sent a giant ache in my heart, "i'm Jerry, and i say why don't you give up one over your lovely ladies" jerry shrugged. i step out from under the bleachers as i hear saige and hanna hissing no, i feel like those girls in the horror movie, you know where you're saying 'don't go out don't go out' but they do that's how i feel. jerry snaps his head towards me as i hold my spear in my hands, he smiles as he sees my weapon.

"don't be scared i'm only here for a... lover" jerry looks at me up and down and licks his lips. my hands tighten as i get closer to him

scott's p.o.v

allison walks closer to him, i just want to run over there and snatch here away from this cloud guy whatever his name was. but i stand there holding erica the girl who won't leave me alone she makes it look like we're dating. allison get's closer and closer till she's about 2 feet away from him, my alpha is burning inside me. allison drops her spear thingy and cocks her head to the right, jerry smashes his lips on allison she instantly wraps her arms around him. he let's go and picks her up "thanks for the hottie" jerry smiled and was gone with allison. my heart breaks into a million pieces as i just realize that allison... might not be mine


	6. Chapter 6

scott's p.o.v

it's been two weeks since that jerry guy took allison. i look at myself in the mirror i look pale and look sort of skinny i had dark circles under my eyes which were red from crying. i throw on a black shirt and black pants and walk down stairs and grab a pop-tart.

_"thanks for the hottie" jerry smiled and was gone with allison_

_might not be mine _

_lover_

those words just burn me and i can't take it all i want to do is have allison tell her how her smile, laughter, and kindness is to me. i love allison argent and nothing is gonna stand in my way. even if i have to die for her, i'll do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jerry's p.o.v

"Allison!" I called to my beautiful girlfriend "Yes baby" she said "come here" I said she squealed and jumped into my arms "Ohh! Someones excited" I laughed as i yanked my pants down as she stripped herself

...

"Alice" I said "hmm" she moaned as she looked up at me "Why do you like that Scott guy he ignores your feelings and brings his heartbreaking problem to you" I look at her she seems depressed "I didn't have to use my spells on you" She sits up " I know I chose to be with you, You actually understand me not as some girl he has a crush on you, as a girl who will risk her life for you." she said in a soft voice I just kiss her softly

* * *

Scott's p.o.v

I followed Allison's scent to a cabin. I knock on the door instantly "Scott?" Allison said "Alli, baby I'm so happy to see-" she cut me off "shut it McCall! I'm not taking your pity, your happiness, I'm one step ahead of you and you don't know it, you'll come here and be happy, then you'll try to drag me back to your place,but no I'll still be with jerry scott. get this through your head, I. don't. love. you. any. more!" with that Allison slammed the door on scott


End file.
